Wedding Day
by HeirOfStars
Summary: AU Sasuke/Sakura. Slice of life. One-shot. Wedding Day. Before the wedding ceremony started, Sakura wants to speak to Sasuke even though Naruto reminds her that the groom shouldn't see her before the ceremony itself. Nonetheless, Sakura would still find him but how...?


Wedding Day

"I have to see him," her eyes stared at her blonde friend, as she paid no attention to what kind of out-of-this-world petition she was saying. Her voice was serious and Naruto didn't want to doubt Sakura's intentions but her requests were rather unheard of.

"_What?_"

That was the only words Naruto managed to say. He was in utter surprise to what the bride was asking from him. He was his buddy's best man, and one of Sakura's closest friends. So, he entitled to himself to give the best for the both of them. He had to consider thoroughly what Sakura was asking from him but surely, he wanted the best for her too.

He took one glance at her before he gave out a sigh. Sakura was staring up at him, her hands gripping onto his sleeves, trying to convince him (with somewhat force).

"He'll see you in that dress! And you should know about that thing about the groom seeing the bride before the ceremony!" Naruto had his voice low, trying to convey how serious it was. He believed in that myth like how he believed the sky was always blue.

If Sasuke sees Sakura before the official ceremony, they would be having bad luck in their marriage throughout their life. He didn't want to see that when he knew how much happiness both of them deserved and having Sakura to say she wants to see Sasuke...? That's risking her life! Even if she didn't believe in that myth, Naruto wouldn't want to let her risking it.

"I know," Sakura hung her head low, "But I need to talk to him."

Naruto grabbed her arms, wanting to know what was so important that she had to see him now. She could say it afterwards, when they were married, couldn't she?

"You could pass me the message and I'll tell him, y'know?" Naruto suggested but Sakura declined after. He was getting rather perplexed and tried to not stress up in the situation he got caught in.

He glanced at her, seeing the full form of her in her wedding dress and he had the urge to say how beautiful she was today (not that she wasn't any other day). She had taken an unusual liking to satin and it was evident. Enveloping her curves, the white gown showed the figure she had been hiding under her loose slacks she always had been wearing. The strapless top –which had an inch of gold with a scroll of white flowers, had showed off her bare shoulders and the rest of her dress flowed beautifully in lace down her hips. Her rosette waves had been tied up into a complicated bun and her fringe that was always covering her sight was braided to the side. Her lips were an affectionate shade of pink.

She was remarkably a beauty.

Naruto could have sworn how lucky Sasuke is to have Sakura.

With another sigh, Naruto gave way to her request with a slight nod and a simple word of "alright". The rosette grinned from ear to ear and bowed to thank her friend before she rushed out of the room, looking for her fiancé.

She knocked the door twice with her hands covered in a laced glove before she called out his name.

From the other side, Sasuke's head perked up as he stood.

"_Sakura?_" He stared at the wooden door that played as an obstruction between them, "You should be in your room."

Sasuke gazed at the door. He knew he locked it once he kicked Naruto out. He got tired of his awful teasing about how he finally caught Sakura and all the crap summarized about him being lovey-dovey for Sakura. He didn't want to hear any of it as nervous as he was. No, he didn't even want to show it to the blonde and he just wanted to get him out.

_And now, Sakura was knocking outside his door_...? He could feel himself tense up once again after a long time he was attempting to calm his nerves down once the idiot left. He didn't know how to get ready for _the day_but surely; he knew how he waited long enough for this.

"I know, I just need to talk to you," he heard Sakura's words outside his door. He had the urge of rushing to unlock it and sweep her off her feet but he tried to keep his calm together.

"You know we can't do that," Sasuke spoke loud enough so that his voice was able to be heard from across. He heard the door knob latching before he paced towards it. He jimmy the door open before he heard Sakura scream, "Wait!"

The door was slightly ajar and he could almost see the view outside his room. He saw a dash of white in his sight, probably Sakura's dress but he restrained himself from looking any further. And then, from in between, Sakura reached out her hand inwards his room with the little space she could slip her hands through the small gap of the door. That was best she could even think of. She just had the need to feel that all of this was real and he was real.

Sasuke stared at the awkward hand waving at him before Sakura had nagged him to hold her hand. For _what_ she was doing _this_? He didn't know but he just submitted to her word.

He held her hand, their fingers entwined for a few moments.

To Sasuke, he felt comfortable and relaxed as she held her laced gloves. He didn't mind it at all. Surely, he knew she was yet as nervous as he was.

"Promise me this isn't a dream," Sakura broke the silence between them and gripped into his hand tighter.

"Promise."

The door between them tilted slightly as Sasuke start into a short laugh. He was amused to how shaky both their hands were and the way this was the only resort they could do to calm themselves down.

"I'm nervous," Sakura had her hand holding tighter and tighter to his warm hands.

Her soft voice said it all. She was definitely nervy with the whole big day thing. And he definitely was tempted to fling the door wide to reassure with an embrace.

"Me too."

He tried to shove the thought away and before he knew it, he heard the dobe's voice then the much chatter of the guests within the church. He knew that the ceremony was about to start and he had to get out there.

"Sakura-chan, we need to go," Sasuke heard the blonde's voice from outside his door, "Sasuke, you need to be out there."

Naruto stared at their tangled hands before he snickered and started teasing his friend once again. Sasuke frowned and his face turned a shade of red that was evident in his face. Good thing Sakura didn't have a view of him because he was feeling embarrassed.

Of all people, the dead-last had to be the one to cut in and see them that way.

"I'll see you later, then, Sasuke-kun," with that, Sasuke felt Sakura let go of his hand and the door shut back closed.

"By the way teme," Sasuke heard his friend speak with a hint of a chuckle, "Sakura's looks beautiful in her dress."

He leaned on the door to think and wander his thoughts to how Sakura would've looked like before he decided to officially start the ceremony with his presence. He was getting impatient and he was curious to how Sakura was fairing. He cleaned off the dust from his shoulders and any particle visible on his tux before he walked out smartly, strolling down the red carpeted floor.

He exhaled a breath that he had been keeping before he nodded to the pianist at the corner. The music played and everything felt like slow motion to him. Children tossed petals of white roses from their baskets down the aisle, close friends and relatives strolled with a smile and all of them were waiting for that one lady to make her appearance.

Wrapping an arm onto her father's, her face lit up the room and made a gorgeous smile that was directed to Sasuke. He couldn't help but smile in return as she took her time to stride down the aisle. If he was red all over, he didn't care.

_Naruto was right…_


End file.
